Bittersweet Acknowledgment
by GrimGrave
Summary: Part of the "Bittersweet" series. Being bullied, Mirai recieved attention she didn't want... so why does it hurt when her rival doesn't give her any? Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to** _ **Tamsoft**_ **and** _ **Marvelous Entertainment**_ **respectively. GrimGrave makes no money out of writing fiction.**

 _ **Bittersweet Acknowledgment**_

" _Love is one thing – recognition is something else."_

* * *

If there is one thing I can't stand, it would to be ignored. Before I became a ninja, I was bullied. I got all the wrong kinds of attention. I became a ninja to stop the oppressors, but, I ended up not being taken seriously – I was ignored, the complete opposite.

Specifically, one person – my rival – ignores me. At first, it was almost comical how I had to chase her around just to get a sliver of attention so we could fight. But as time passed and our battles increased in numbers, I found myself seeking her out like a moth to the flame and demand her acknowledging me.

She never did.

Bullets wildly fly, but I know it's futile – I don't like it at all, but that's how it is, apparently!

She – that pigtailed, white-haired Hanzo girl – casually shields herself from my attacks, and she's not even looking at me. Her expression says it all; she's not concerned about being attacked, she doesn't even care! She stares absentmindedly around…

…thinking about that _other_ girl, right?! That clingy airhead who believes she's a ninja is always on Yagyū's mind and it pisses me off! I'm trying to fight her here but she isn't even paying a shred of attention to me or the battle itself…

How long have we been rivals for? It feels like we have been fighting for years but time hasn't flown by that much. This is only our fourth or fifth skirmish in total but all of them are always the same; Yagyū and I ends up fighting – or rather, I try to fight her – and she keeps blabbing about _´Hibari´_ this, _´Hibari´_ that, and it sickens me!

 _Just look at me already…_

I take aim with Alteisen – my gunbrella – and fire at her but my rival dodges the bullet rain. She uses her oilpaper umbrella to shield herself from my second round, the casual, bored expression on her face further enraging me.

 _Just what do I have to do to have you acknowledge me?!_

"Secret Shinobi Art…" My heart is pounding from the adrenaline and my resentment and I lift up the hem of my cute dress. "Walküre!" The machinegun fires away –

Yagyū blocks my attacks yet again but this time she's getting worn out! Everything has a limit, including her weapon, I'm just waiting for it to break and render her unarmed and defenceless. Will she cry, I wonder. Will she realize the error of ignoring me, of underestimating me? Maybe she will admit defeat with honour, or perhaps die with the regret of pissing me off?

 _All I want is for her to take me seriously…_

"How's that?!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "As your rival, have you realized your error yet?! Or will you try and run away again?"

The barrage ends and the smoke settle. Yagyū's umbrella is removed and I stare into a scarlet eye –

She looks away. "I wonder if Hibari is alright… I need to hurry up and go to her."

…

My heart feels like it is bursting. I have never felt like this before; this dagger-in-my-heart-and-twist-it-around-kind of feeling that makes me want to puke, cry, and scream all at once. I have Yagyū cornered. I have the advantage. Her weapon and only means of defence is damaged.

My eyes are welling up and I feel like there's a lump in my throat that prevents me from speaking, instead turning my voice into a whimper. **Why** are you focused on that Hibari right now? I'm right here, damn you!

 _Don't ignore me!_

We are fighting, are we not?! It's me and her, with nothing but this Shinobi Barrier and our weapons. And yet you won't even…

 _Look at me!_

I fire the Walküre again and the bullets hit dead-on. She takes the full brunt of my attacks, and yet she doesn't seem fazed. That indifferent, distant look her face, that only changes when this Hibari is mentioned, makes me sick to my stomach.

 _Damn you!_

Smoke rises and the ground below us are riddled with empty shells and deflected bullets. I scream. I can't stop – I _won't_ stop – unleashing all my seething fury, the pent-up frustration, upon Yagyū with my Walküre and my Alteisen. I want her to realize the consequence of her actions. I want her to take me seriously, and yet…

 _Am I not worthy of your attention?!_

And yet…

 _Is it because I'm not cute and bubbly like the pink-haired, so-called ninja girl?!_

And yet I wish we didn't have to fight just so I can even have a chance of talking to you.

My bullets suddenly scatter and I foolishly stop my attack as my rival leap up into the air – staring down at me like a hawk spotting its prey – and meet my eyes –

"For Hibari's sake, I need to finish this quickly."

My head hurts. I feel like it's going to explode.

I take aim with my gunbrella and Yagyū with hers; despite knowing that my bullets won't hit…

"Secret Ninja Art: Destructive Arms!"

Despite knowing that this attack will likely connect even if I try to escape…

Yagyū's guardian squid manifests and, upon crashing down, lashes out with all its arms in a destructive spin, shredding my clothes.

…A part of me is glad that my rival finally decided to charge at me, for once.

I blacked out.

 **x.x.x.x**

I wake up sometime later. My barrier is gone – I guess Yagyū won fairly quickly again. What else is new?

I look around and she's no-where to be found. I wonder if my friends are alright. I know they are strong, but what if that no-good, un-cute rival of mine went to her teammates and helped them? Although I doubt Haruka-san or Homura-san would have any trouble with her… I should take my leave and meet up with them –

I blink. It took me a moment to realize but there's something that keeps me warm, despite that my Shinobi attire was shredded by Yagyū's attack. I reach up and touch the fabric that is drooped over my shoulders.

…

It's Yagyū's black mantle. It's the only thing that distinguishes her school uniform along with the hazel jacket. It's not much, but it sure does feel warm…

I get up, tugging the mantle tighter around me. I head in the direction where my friends are; hopefully they will have fared better than me.

As I take my leave, I cling on to the soft, bittersweet reminder of the one time my rival paid some attention to me.


End file.
